


Under the Stain Glass Window

by emsapphire



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsapphire/pseuds/emsapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gives some surprising news to her two best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stain Glass Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! This is just a one-shot that had been tugging at my mind for a while. I apologize for any mistakes as it isn't very well edited.

“I’m getting married.”

That sentence was the one that had broken the comfortable silence among the original team members. That was the sentence that had caused thick tension to hang in the air.

That was the sentence that had burst out of the painted lips of their favorite, and only, IT girl.

“I’m sorry,” Diggle began, as he and Oliver trained their sight onto the blonde. “You’re getting _married_?”

As he said that, Felicity bit her bottom lip and nodded.

“I know this is way out of the blue but I just wanted to let you guys know,” she said, her tone laced with uneasiness. “It’s a small ceremony. Actually, it’s a tiny ceremony. As in, I’m only inviting you two and Roy.”

“Married?” Oliver asked in disbelief. He knew that his relationship with Felicity was a rocky one in terms of romance but he never imagined that she was tying the knot with someone. Someone who she never mentioned. “I wasn’t aware you were in a serious relationship.”

“I wasn’t aware of this either,” Diggle said.

“His name is Dean. He’s an old friend that I had met when I was a freshman in college. He helped me out with my stalker incident, which I mentioned to Dig, and dated for a while before I moved to Starling,” Felicity explained. Oliver briefly wondered where he was during this stalker conversation before turning back to the conversation. “We reconnected and he popped the question.”

“Just like that?” Diggle questioned. “When is this ceremony anyway?”

“Next week,” she whispered meekly.

“ _NEXT WEEK?!_ ”

“We’re very serious about this,” she stated. “Considering some facts that play into our lives, we decided this was the best option.”

Everything after that was a blur of arguing, angry tears, and shouts between the three. After a while, the men had to learn to accept Felicity’s seemingly reckless choice.

“As much as you guys disapprove, I want Diggle to officiate the wedding and Oliver to be a witness, along with Roy. You don’t have to accept now but please let me know soon so I can move forward with the planning.”

No one said anything after that, letting the tension coat the air. 

* * *

They accepted.

Felicity had grinned as they begrudgingly told her that they would do it. Oliver didn’t want to accept but Diggle had convinced him to accept. This was their friend’s big day and Diggle had shoved a big fat ‘I told you so’ into the vigilantes face.

Of course Felicity wasn’t going to wait forever.

Roy had taken it rather well and as soon as he agreed to be a witness, Felicity dragged them to the ‘venue’ of the wedding.They curious as to who the man was and tried to question the blonde on the way there but she kept her lips shut. After clearly realizing that Felicity wasn’t going to say anything, they kept quiet.

The building looked sad and sketchy. They questioned if they were even allowed on the property but the blonde shushed them before dragging them into the building. The interior looked even worse as the graffiti walls looked down at the littered floors. They were convinced that this wedding was beginning to be a figment of the blonde’s imagination as she led them up a couple flights of creaky wooden stairs. Soon enough, they stopped in front of a pair of large wooden doors.

Felicity swung the doors open to reveal a medium sized room. It was cleaner than the rest of the building but the walls and floors had that miserable look that seemed to be the theme of the building.

The only nice thing about it was the large stain glass window, positioned on the opposite side of the doors.

After babbling about candles and such, Felicity led them out of the building. 

* * *

The men had arrived the ‘venue’ wearing formal suits. After all, it was a wedding. Though, as the miserable building loomed over them, it felt like a funeral, especially to Oliver.

It was nearing sunset, the sun causing the inside of the building to have a more ominous look to it than it were possible, as heavy footsteps climbed the stairs. As soon as the three men arrived to their destination, they glanced at each other before pushing the doors. They were curious about the identity of Dean. The only reason they didn’t background check him was because Felicity failed to provide a last name and openly threatened them if they dared to do so.

As soon as they step into the room, it was as if they walked into another building. The sun was positioned near the top of the glass stain window, causing the room to explode in color. There was a small table at the base of the window with the official documents on them and large candles placed on the sides.

The large door opened to reveal Felicity Smoak in a white dress. Her lips were painted a brilliant ruby color and her soft blonde hair was pulled up with a sapphire clip clinging onto the soft curls. Her blue eyes seemed brighter as the color from the window danced on her face. She looked like an angel in Oliver's eyes. 

Then, the man who was taking her away from Oliver appeared. He was as tall as Oliver but looked older than him. His piercing green eyes were focused on the blonde. Felicity looked up at him, Dean, and everyone could see that they were in complete love with each other. Each of them had a hidden expression of awe and wondering when looking at the other. They looked at each other as if they were the only ones in the room.

The sight before Oliver practically broke his heart. Actually, it tore it out and ripped it to shreds.

Everything was turning into a blur for Oliver. The ceremony was a blur of signing papers, smiles, tears, and laughter under the glass stained window. Oliver had to turn away when Dean leaned down to kiss Felicity. Soon the moon was out and the candles were lit, giving off a warm glow. The newlywed couple were softly swaying to a song that Oliver wasn’t paying attention too. Felicity had a small smile on her face as her head was rested on Dean's chest, her eyes fluttering shut, and Dean's lips softly brushed against her hair. They looked peaceful. Oliver's jaw tensed at the sight causing Diggle and Roy threw him looks of pity but he didn’t express his heartbreak.

He stared at the window and let his thoughts consume him as they danced.

Felicity giving a bright smile as she walked in the room, Oliver at the other side. The softness of her dress beneath his fingers as he pulls her into a kiss and cheers erupting from their friends. The laughter as they walked out of the building as one. The aching feeling in their feet as they dance the night away. Just the thought of her being by his side made him smile. The thought of Felicity Smoak being Felicity Queen. The thoughts that would be locked away as Felicity Smoak became Felicity Winchester. Oliver knew that Felicity wouldn't have waited forever, but that didn't stop the hatred that he felt towards Dean Winchester. He hated him but he loved Felicity and wanted her to be happy. As he watched her dance in another mans arms, he realized that she was happy, so he gave a tight smile as the couple ceased their dancing. 

The night ended with a slice of pie.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not updating my other SPN/ARROW fic. I am on vacation right now and don't have the comfort of my desktop but rather, my slow laptop. The other reason as to why I haven't updated it was because I am deciding if I should edit the story. While I am pleased with the response, I am not satisfied with the story. I want to rewrite it and plan it out a bit. I do wonder if AO3 has beta readers. If so, please let me know because I do want it properly edited. I also have other SPN/ARROW fanfiction ideas that I want to work on but either way, let me know what you guys think.


End file.
